


Brain Jack

by headofmarimo



Series: Valentine's Day Drabbles [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira possesses the magical ability to make Ryuji putty in his hands, Although I think this just ended up being neither, Awkward Romance, Brainwashing, I just wanted to write something short and sweet, Kissing, M/M, so maybe this is actually a bit humorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headofmarimo/pseuds/headofmarimo
Summary: Ryuji gets brainwashed, so it's up to Akira to help him.(First story in my Valentine's Day Drabbles)





	Brain Jack

**Author's Note:**

> (Not gonna lie I literally just ripped this straight from Assassination Classroom but asdfghjkl I’m not sorry my very existence feeds upon cheesy scenarios like these. Hope you enjoy reading!)

“Skull, you need to calm down!” shouted Ann while she narrowly avoided the swing of a metal pipe.

Ryuji only growled in response, foaming at the mouth and baring his teeth as he raised his pipe again. This time he tried to take a swing at Yusuke, but the artist wasn’t as fortunate as Ann to avoid the attack, a heavy blow against his arm forcing out a grunt of pain.

“I don’t get it, we beat the Shadow didn’t we? Why’s he still like this?!” shouted Futaba.

“Hey idiot, snap out of it already! You’re hurting your own teammates!” yelled Morgana.

Akira dodged the pipe right when it slashed across where his head was, trying his best to avoid getting hit since he refused to retaliate.

A Shadow they were fighting had decided to use Marin Karin right before they could kill it, but the thieves weren’t too concerned even though Ryuji got afflicted since the ailment would disappear once the enemy was gone.

At least, that’s what they thought.

They had successfully killed the Shadow, but for whatever reason Ryuji was still stuck in his brainwashed, frenzied state, continuing to lash out at anyone with the full intent of killing them even though the source of his mania had already been destroyed. It was the first time they had seen anything like it, and if the thieves didn’t figure out how to remove the spell soon it was going to end up with someone getting seriously hurt.

“Joker!” exclaimed Makoto. “If killing the Shadow didn’t work, then our next best shot is to cure Skull. I’m going to cast Energy Shower on him, but you’ll need to subdue him long enough for me to use it first. Think you can do it?”

Akira nodded his head, but it was hard to think of ways to keep Ryuji still without hurting the other boy while the brainwashed thief lashed at him and his friends. If he could just pacify Ryuji until Makoto could cure him…

Oh.

Well, he could try _that_.

“Fox!” yelled Akira. “I need you to hold Skull still for as long as you can!”

“I’ll try my best,” replied Yusuke. This time he nimbly dodged Ryuji’s attack, and in the next moment Yusuke had swiftly made his way behind the other thief, locking Ryuji’s arms between his own and holding him in place. Ryuji snarled and writhed as he tried to wrench himself free from Yusuke’s grip with an almost inhuman strength that was fueled by his animalistic state of mind.

“I can’t hold him for long!” said Yusuke through gritted teeth while his grasp quickly began to slip apart.

Akira calmly walked up to Ryuji, who ceased struggling for a moment if only to growl at him, brown eyes now tinged with pink glaring menacingly at him while saliva trickled down from bared teeth.

Hopefully this works.

Joker didn’t hesitate, suddenly darting forward as if he had caught a Shadow off-guard and sealing Ryuji’s mouth with his own.

A complete moment of silence, followed by an exclamation of surprise from Morgana and Futaba. Haru gasped and placed her hands over her mouth, eyes wide with a bright shade of pink dusting her cheeks. Makoto was frozen in disbelief, unmoving since the shock was enough to make her forget about the task she needed to complete, while Ann simply smiled in approval. Yusuke stared in amazement at what just occurred right before him, but no one was more stunned than Ryuji himself.

Ryuji made a small noise of surprise, his body suddenly losing all of its fight once Akira’s lips pressed against his own. A dark blush bloomed across his face, and the blond’s eyes flickered back to their original brown color as the shock of being kissed temporarily overrode even the brainwash spell.

Soon Ryuji was squirming to get away for a completely different reason, but there was nowhere he could go, not with his mind all hazy and Akira’s mouth still latched onto him. He moaned softly and tried to tilt his head away only for Akira to stubbornly hold his chin in place and chase after his lips as Yusuke withdrew his grip so that Akira could embrace Ryuji within his own arms; Ryuji’s struggles grew weaker and weaker the longer Akira kissed him, and he dissolved into a series of quiet whimpers as Akira’s tongue continued to slide against his own.

Akira was actually enjoying himself, listening to the muffled noises Ryuji made while he kissed him, although he wished that he didn’t need the excuse of removing a spell just to kiss the other boy; Akira eventually forced himself to pull his lips away, and by the time he was done Ryuji had completely melted, his face a deep shade of scarlet while he collapsed into Akira's arms with a dazed expression.

“Is this good, Queen?” asked Akira.

“O-oh, um, should be. Er, well done Joker.” replied Makoto, trying to regain composure from her initial surprise. Once she was done casting Energy Shower, Akira lifted an unconscious Ryuji up into his arms in a bridal-style fashion. No one said anything about it, but from the way they were all smiling at him he could tell exactly what they were thinking.

Thankfully his mask did a good job hiding most of his blush.

The next day Ann teased Ryuji relentlessly about the kiss, and the artificial blond finally confronted Akira about it with a heavily flushed face after he had enough of her goading. His mumbled confession was full of stutters as he admitted that he had "kinda enjoyed it", and Akira couldn’t help but chuckle before telling him with an affectionate smile that he had enjoyed it too.

**Author's Note:**

> (Why did I spend so much time on this  
> Anyways, thanks for reading!)


End file.
